yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Foal Search Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Great Foal Search Part 1. The episode begun with Princess Yuna and her friends looking at the clock waiting for it to strike to 2:00, At last, School is out as the bell rang. Princess Yuna: Yes! Wallace: Class Dismissed! Snowdrop: Summer, Here we come! Soon, Yuna and her friends are gathered to have some fun. Princess Yuna: First pony to the bridge wins! Prince Edmond: You're on! Basil of Baker Street: (noticing the foals) Just look at them, Dawson. They sure know how to accomplish anything impossible. Dr. David Q. Dawson: Indeed so, Basil. Basil's wife, Miss Kitty Mouse came up, And the rest of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice joined up. Miss Kitty Mouse: It's just like old times, Basil. Basil of Baker Street: Princess Yuna on the other hand was keeping her friends togather. Then, Indigo Marble came to see her mice friends. Indigo Marble: Hi, Guys. How'd you all been? Timothy Q. Mouse: We're doin' great, Indigo. Indigo Marble: Love those looks, Miss Kitty. Miss Kitty Mouse: (noticed her blue court shoes) Oh, Thanks. They're my finest style. Basil of Baker Street: I saw her for the first time, While Dr. Dawson were on the search for Professor Ratigan's lair. Dr. David Q. Dawson: Then, That is what we saw her. As Kitty Mouse became a famous singer and I got drunk suddenly, She made handprints and press it on the cement at a theater. Indigo Marble: No kidding! Miss Kitty Mouse: That's right. And after Basil and Dr. Dawson salved the final case, It's when Basil and I first met in person. Then, Maud Pie came to check on Indigo. Maud Pie: Indigo, Your father, Aunt Pinkie Pie and I are going to visit your Aunt Limestone and Marble and grandparents on a rock farm. Are you coming? Brownie and Red Beret volunteered to go. Indigo Marble: Sure, Mom. I'll be right there. (to her friends) I gotta go, Say hi to the rest of my friends for me. Basil of Baker Street: Of course, Indigo. Miss Kitty Mouse: Sure thing. Indigo left with her parents and aunt and cousins. Princess Yuna: Well, There they go now. That night, Prince Hiro, Princess Luna and Princess Solarna had a surprise for Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Solarna: Yuna, Snowdrop. We have a surprise for you two. Princess Yuna: Really? Snowdrop: What is it? Princess Luna: We'll show you. Hiro: Yuna, Close your eyes. Princess Yuna: (closed her eyes) Snowdrop: I don't have to close my eyes, Because I'm blind. Princess Solarna: We know. Princess Luna: All right, Yuna. Now you can open your eyes. In Yuna's bedroom, A two bunk bed was made for Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: (opened her eyes) A new bed! We love it! Snowdrop: Who gets which bed tonight? Hiro: Yuna, You have the top bunk, Snowdrop, The bottom. Princess Luna: We've made it just for you two. Princess Solarna: Do you two like it? Princess Yuna: We love it. Princess Luna: All right, You two. Off to bed. Princess Yuna: Okay. (as she and Snowdrop went to their bunk bed) Goodnight. Snowdrop: Goodnight. Princess Luna: (kisses her daughters) Goodnight, My little fillies. Hiro: Pleasant dreams. (turns off the lights) The next day, Professor Ludwig Von Drake invented a new toy for the young foals. Ludwig Von Drake: (wielding an invention) Perfect! It's finally finished! The new toy was the Alicorn Wagon, It has a steering wheel and has room for more then a few, Wings for flying, Inflating bottoms for floating in deep waters, And it has strong wheels on roads. Meanwhile, Yuna doesn't understand what was like being a good sister to Snowdrop just like Solarna was to her. Princess Luna: Yuna, It there something wrong, Sweetheart? Princess Yuna: It's nothing, Mama. I was just thinking. Princess Luna: About what? Princess Yuna: I just don't understand what it's like being a caring big sister since Solarna cared for me and Snowdrop. Princess Luna: (has an idea) Come with me, I have something very special I wanted to show you. Luna took Yuna to her room. Princess Yuna: What is it you want to show me, Mama? Princess Luna: Well, I was saving this for your coronation in Canterlot. (wiping her hooves at the jewelry box, And took her old pocket watch out) But I think now is the right time to give you this. Princess Yuna: (gasps) That Golden Pocket Watch is amazing! Princess Luna: It was given to me by your Aunt Celestia as a sign of her Responsibility and Love. (gives it to Yuna) I give it to you so that you would do the same. Princess Yuna: You mean I show my responsibility and love to Snowdrop? Princess Luna: Yes, Yuna. And look. (show her what's inside the watch) It shows a compass and (shows a picture) A picture of you and Snowdrop between me on my throne room just after Solarna and Sharon's role of their own kingdom. Princess Yuna: It's beautiful. I just didn't understand what it's like to be a loving and caring big sister. Princess Luna: Yuna, the reason why I bestow that watch is because I know that you'll always stand by Snowdrop's side as a loving and caring big sister. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. (hugged her mother) I'll do my best to be just like Solarna. Princess Luna: I know you will. Later, Yuna and her friends are gathered at her backyard to play. Princess Yuna: So, What do you guys think the surprise Professor Von Drake wanted to show us? Prince Edmond: I bet it would be super awesome! Sunbeam: Hey, Look! The foals witness the Alicorn Wagon. Roger: What is it? Judy: It looks just like an alicorn on wheels! Princess Yuna: Let's go on a ride on it. Snowdrop: Not a bad idea, Yuna. Princess Skyla: Are you guys sure it's a good idea? Eliza: Come on, Skyla. What can possibly go wrong. We can go anywhere with this Alicorn Wagon. Then, The Eds came to check on them. Princess Yuna: Here comes the Eds. Eddy: Hey, Guys. How'd you all like the Alicorn Wagon? Edd: It was invented by Professor Ludwig Von Drake. Ed: What do you think? Princess Yuna: That was awesome! Eddy: We thought so, You kids have fun. (slipped on a skateboard) Woah! (bumped on the Alicorn Wagon) Pumpkin Cake: (as the Alicorn Wagon is about to roll down hill) All Aboard! Princess Skyla: Just walked away, Skyla. Walked away. (made up her mind) Guys! Wait up! Skyla ran to her friends, sisters and cousins, the Alicorn Wagon went down hill. Armor Bride: Which way to Ponyville? Princess Yuna: We're not going to Ponyville! Princess Skyla: I think we're going somewhere. Meanwhile, The Eds were desperate after the lost of the foals. Edd: Oh dear! This is terrible! Eddy: We're in trouble, Guys! Hiro, Princess Luna and the others will kill us if we don't find them! Ed: We're Doomed! Back with Yuna and her friends, They were going on a wild ride with the Alicorn Wagon. Princess Yuna: WHOOOOOOA!!! Snowdrop: I'm think I'm gonna be sick! Blue Star: Don't throw up in here, Snowdorp! The Alicorn Wagon raced through the playground, Around Ponyville and right into the mattress factory! The foals screamed as they ran into the mattress truck, And it drove away. As the ride in the mattress truck drives around the road. Mattress Truck Driver: Whoa! The mattress truck looses control and turns into the forest. Princess Twila: This is so much fun! Pound Cake: Are we enjoying it or Are we enjoying it!? Pumpkin Cake: I'll say! Princess Skyla: I don't if it is fun, We never slow down! The mattress truck driver got out of the truck just in time. Mattress Truck Driver: Phew! The mattress truck driver ran off. Meanwhile, The Eds were searching for Yuna and her friends. Eddy: (looked in the closet) Yuna?! Edd: (looked under the bed with a flashlight) Kids?! Eddy: (looked in the basement) Snowdrop?! Ed: (looked in a cookie jar) Eliza? Edd: Where could they be? We gotta find them! Then, Hiro, Princess Luna, Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Prince Flash Sentry, Applejack, Copper, Fluttershy, Humblebee, Pinkie Pie, Hoof Trooper, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Storm came. Princess Luna: Find what, Edward? Edd: Exposed! Eddy: Busted! Ed: Nope, Can't think of a word. Hiro: What is going on here? Eddy: (as he and Ed points at Edd) Einstein here lost the foals. Edd: I lost the foals?! Ed: See? Princess Luna: (shocked) WHAT!? Luna was horrified as she fainted. Back with Yuna and her friends, They found themselves lost in the forest. Foals: Wow! Princess Yuna: What a ride! Snowdrop: Where are we? Lucky Penny: We're somewhere out there in the forest. Lucky Horseshoe: Can you believe it? Armor Bride: No way! Sweetie Heart: Not me! Princess Yuna: This is bad! This is really bad! Meanwhile, The Eds explain the whole detail of the crisis. Princess Luna: (still fainted) Edd: We didn't mean for any of this to happen! Hiro: I can't believe Yuna and her friends are out there! And with the Alicorn Wagon too! Eddy: I slipped on a skateboard! Dusty Crophopper: We're gonna need all the help we can get! Ed: We're with ya, Dusty! Back with Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Okay, No one's broken. Let's get back home. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: But, Yuna. We don't know where we are. Britney Sweet: Yeah, How'll we ever get home? Princess Yuna: With this. (takes out her watch) Snowdrop: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: A pocket watch my mama gave me. It also shows a compass. Scander: Which way do we go? Princess Yuna: (checks the compass) Let's see. (making up her mind) Sunbeam: Come on! Which way?! Princess Yuna: (sees a hill) This way! Right where we first fell in. Let's go! The foals gasped. Back with the others, Wallace arrived just in time with Gromit, Shaun and Fluffles. Wallace: Anti-Pesto, Reporting for Duty! Hiro: Thank you for coming in such short notice, Wallace. Princess Luna: Have you gathered anyone else besides Gromit, Shaun and Fluffles? Wallace: Not do worry, I've just contacted the Rescue Aid Society. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice shall be here soon along with the Rescue Rangers. Meanwhile, A meeting was called in the Rescue Aid Society. The Chairmouse: Princess Yuna and her friends are counting on you, Rescue Rangers and League of Extraordinary Gentlemice. (shook each of their hands) Good luck to you all. Miss Kitty Mouse: Goodbye, Basil. (kisses her husband) Be safe. Basil of Baker Street: Not to worry, My dear. We'll take it from here. All right, Dawson, Roquefort, Jaq, Gus, Timothy, Bernard, Bianca, Jake. It's time we depart. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice and the Rescue Rangers set off to find the foals. Back with the foals, They were heading up the hill. Princess Yuna: Come on, Gang! We're all in this together! Red Beret: Reporting for Duty, Yuna! Pound Cake: We're with ya! Brownie: All set! Emerald: I hope your compass was right about all of this. As the foals reached the top of the hill, They see they had a long way to go. The foals: (gasped) Armor Bride: I've never seen a view like this before! How'll we ever get home! Britney Sweet: We're doomed! Doomed, I tell ya! Unknown to the foals, Silas flew to report it to Captain Gutt. At Captain Gutt's Ship. Silas: It's a huge bounty, Mon Capitaine. A bunch of foals, Ripe for the taking. Captain Gutt: Excellent! This should be good! Back with the Rescue Party. Princess Luna: It's a good thing Radar and Sheriff came just in time. Hiro: Any luck? Radar: Prince Hiro, Princess Luna, I know it's hard for you two, But... (shows a black mane piece) Is this Yuna's? Hiro and Luna: (gasps) Back with the foals, They were desperate how to get back home. Princess Skyla: What're we gonna do?! What're we gonna do?! Armor Bride: This is all Eddy's fault! Scander: I agree! Pumpkin Cake: I don't. It was an accident. Right, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Right, Accidents happens once in a while. Sunbeam: I hope we make it home before dark. Arachna: Me too, My mom will be very worried sick about me and Dragonsly. Princess Yuna: Well, If we work together, We'll make it home. Yuna helped Snowdrop back on the Wagon. Snowdrop: Thanks, Yuna. The foals agreed with Yuna. Princess Yuna: All we have to do is keep our eyes open for a view to home. As long as we don't hear any.... (evilly laughs) Pound Cake: Nice one, Yuna. Pumpkin Cake: How'd you laugh like that? Princess Yuna: Uh, I didn't do anything. Snowdrop: Wait a minute. If it's not Yuna's laugh, Then is it a real evil laugh? The foals heard it again, They screamed. The foals quickly climbed on board. Roger pushed the Alicorn Wagon down the hill, They ride for their lives. Princess Yuna: Have you seen Captain Gutt? Snowdorp: No, I'm too blind to see. Pound Cake: We're gonna die! Snowdrop tries to drive for Yuna. Princess Yuna: Snowdorp! What're you doing! Snowdrop: I'm trying to help you drive! Princess Yuna: But you're too blind to drive! You'll need help! The Alicorn Wagon rush through the forest as Skyla's crown fell off. Princess Yuna: Left! Right! Meanwhile, A duo of rangers riding a jeep through the forest. Ranger 1: Well, Talk about a afternoon patrol. There was a lot of responsibility to take care of. Ranger 2: (gasps) Danger. Ranger 1: Relax, There's plenty of ponies of Equestria to keep our eyes on. Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns. Then, the Alicorn Wagon passed by. Ranger 2: And Alicorns. Aaah! With the foals, Thunder Spectrum saw a ledge to the river. Thunder Spectrum: Yuna! I saw some rangers! Stop! Stop! Princess Yuna: I don't know how! (pushes some buttons) The Alicorn Wagon was close to the edge. Pumpkin Cake: Hold on! Foals: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Yuna pulls a brake as hard as she did, the Alicorn Wagon stopped. Lucky Penny: That was close. Pound Cake: At least it could've been worse. Snowdrop accidentally leaned back, the foals gasped. Princess Yuna: No, Snowdrop! Snowdrop: What? The foals screams as the Alicorn Wagon rolled down into the river. Then, The alarm is on and the Alicorn Wagon goes into inflatable mode. Princess Skyla: Phew, That was close. (realizing her crown is gone) My crown, Where's My Crown!? Meanwhile, The rangers returned to their cabin. Ranger 1: Well, Back to work at the station. Ranger 2: Let's hope we find any alicorns endanger. Ranger 1: (looking through a telescope) Ranger looked through the telescope and sees the Alicorn Wagon. Ranger 1: AHHHHH!!! Ranger 2: What's wrong? Ranger 1: There's an Alicorn Drowning! Ranger 2: Really?! (looking through the telescope) Where? Where? Meanwhile, The search party is on the move in the woods. Wallace: Bingo! (picks up Skyla's crown) A crown of Princess Skyla. Basil of Baker Street: Somehow, It must've slipped out of her down the trail somewhere. Dr. David Q. Dawson: Right where Princess Yuna and the others are. Basil of Baker Street: It's Elementary, My Dear Dawson. Shining Armor: I hope she, Armor, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney are okay. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, And Lilly and Twila too. Then, Mucker and Edd came up. Mucker: Over here! Edd: We found the foals' hoof prints and the tire tracks of some kind of vehicle. Hiro: That must be the Alicorn Wagon. Princess Luna: It's the perfect wagon that can float in water and fly. Hiro: Fly? (gets an idea) Wait, That's it! Rainbow Dash: (through the megaphone) Alrighty, Spitfire, Soarin, Midnight Storm, Lightning Storm, Gilda, Bulk Biceps, Thunderlane, Fleetfoot, You go with and search the skies! Let's Move It! Bulk Biceps: YEAH! Princess Luna: Hiro?! Where are you going?! Hiro: Don't worry, Luna! I've got an idea! I'll be back! So, Hiro flew back to Canterlot for more help. Tigatron: No time to loose! Basil of Baker Street: Dawson, Half of the league, Fidget, Miss Flaversham, 9 and the others are with us. Bernard: We're with you, Basil. Jake: Same goes for the Maximals. Airazor: WALL-E, EVE and I will take the skies. As they searched around the forest. Bernard: Anything yet, Tigatron? Tigatron: Not yet, Bernard. Then, They heard a blow of a bone horn. And there was Buck swinging right towards them. Meanwhile, The foals travel down the river. Princess Yuna: Well, At least we're safe from Captain Gutt and his crew.. Snowdrop: (hearing something) I think I hear something. Emerald: (notices a waterfall) And I saw something dangerous! Princess Yuna: What is it? Emerald: Look! The Alicorn Wagon was heading to the Waterfall. Princess Yuna: Waterfall. WATERFALL!!! The foals tried to steer, Pound Cake gave it a big push on the pedal. Foals: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Whoa! The Alicorn Wagon got out of the water and on the road and Yuna use her magic and caught her pocket watch just before it fell into the water. Meanwhile, Hiro gathered help from Orville and Wilbur the Albatross brothers, Friend Owl, Archimedes, Zazu, Iago, Thundra and Puffin for the flying search and rescue party. Hiro: We can find the foals together. Orville: No problem. Wilbur the Albatross: No problem at all. Puffin: We're with you all the way, Hiro. Friend Owl: You lead and We'll follow. Back with Yuna and her friends, They found a safe place to make camp. Princess Yuna: There we are. Red Beret: Guys, I found something! An old train track. It'll get us back home. Let's rest here tonight. Soon, They got the Alicorn Wagon on the track. Princess Yuna: Now that we're all here together, Let's tell each other a story. Golden Apple: Good idea, Yuna. Willow Apple: Why don't you go first? Princess Yuna: Okay, It was a few days ago when me and Snowdrop spend some time with our Aunt Celestia, We watched her sing to the Legendary Pokemon as Shifu plays the flute. In Yuna's story, She and Snowdrop were excited to watch. Princess Yuna: I can't wait to here it. Princess Sharon: Shh. Princess Luna: Care to do the honors, Sister. Princess Celestia: I'm glad to do so. So, She sing to the Legendary Pokemon as Shifu plays his flute. Yuna's story ends as she finishes the best part, All her friends loved it. Princess Yuna: It was the proudest moments of our lives. Snowdrop: I loved listening to it. It was Golden Apple's turn to tell the story. Golden Apple: Let me tell the story next. Princess Yuna: Okay, Golden Apple. Willow Apple: I sure can't wait. Apple Feather: Me either, Willow Apple. Orange Cake: Which story are you going to tell us, Golden Apple? Treasurer: We're dying to hear it. Golden Apple: My dad told me a story about my first apple family reunion when me and my cousins were babies. In Golden Apple's story, It was the first apple family reunion when the apple cousins were babies. Apple Bloom: Them there babies sure are playful during the family reunion. Applejack: Indeed they are, Apple Bloom Baby Golden Apple: (pulling her mother's mane) Applejack: Ow! Easy, Goldie. Cheerilee: At least they're playing nicely. Copper: Yessiree, Cheer. Quite the little doggies ain't they, Big Mac? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Golden Apple's story ends, It was Red Beret and Brownie's turn. Red Beret: It was our cue. Brownie: Gotcha, Bro. Shall we, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Sure. Brownie: It started a short time ago. In Red Beret and Brownie's story, They and their parents were spending their first summer with their grandparents and aunts and Uncle Cheese Sandwich and cousin, Indigo Marble. Red Beret: Well, It sure is gonna be a fun summer. Pinkie Pie: You bet it is, Red. Limestone Pie: It's gonna be quite an opportunity for this summer. Maud Pie: I hope you two are playing your marbles nicely. Indigo Marble: Don't worry, Mom. We are. Brownie: Yeah, Aunt Maud. (shows her his pet rocks) You don't mind if my pet rocks keep you company, Do you? Maud Pie: Sure, Brownie. (smiles) I don't mind at all. Pinkie Pie: Awe! I wonder what Red Beret is making! Hoof Trooper: Keep it up, Red Beret! Red Beret: (finished a rock sculpture of the pie family together) Done! Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Maud, Uncle Cheese, Aunt Limestone, Aunt Marble, Look what I've made for all of us! Igneous Rock: (surprised) Red Beret, Thou has amazed us with thy Rock Sculpture that we shall treasure forever and always! Cloudy Quartz: Thou are a natural at military like your father. Maud Pie: I'm impress, Red Beret. Cheese Sandwich: So am I! Limestone Pie: It better not be my boulder, Red Beret! Red Beret: No way, Aunt Limestone. (points to it) It's right over there. Brownie: What do you think, Aunt Marble? Do you like it too? Marble Pie: Mm-hmm, It's beautiful. Red Beret and Brownie's story ends, A storm was coming. Princess Yuna: Everpony to your shelter! Come on, Snowdrop! Snowdrop: Coming, Yuna. (as she follows her voice) Brownie: There goes my best part. Princess Twila: Why is Yuna always with Snowdrop? Princess Skyla: We'll worry about that later. Let's get some sleep. I'm sure the storm will pass in the morning. The Royal Crusaders: Goodnight, Everypony! Yuna took on look at her picture on her golden watch before going to sleep at the song, "Will the Sun Ever Shine Again?" begins. Rain is pourin' down like the heavens are hurtin'. Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when. How do you go on, never knowin' for certain, Will the sun ever shine again? Feels like it's been years since it started to thunder. Clouds are campin' out in the valley and glen. How do you go on, when you can't help but wonder. Will the sun ever shine again? What if the rain keeps fallin'? What if the sky stays gray? What if the wind keeps squallin', And never go away? Maybe the soon the storm will be tired of blowin'. Maybe soon it all will be over, amen. How do you go on, if there's no way of knowin'? Will the sun ever shine? Wish I could say. Send me a sign: One little ray. Lord, if you're list'nin', how long until then? Will the sun ever shine again? To Be Continued. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225